A Pokémon Master~Part2~
by Raeha
Summary: Continuation of A Pokémon Master. Ash and Misty finally realise something


Subj:**Story%20Submission**  
Date:3/3/2000 10:35:34 PM Central Standard Time  
From:PikaMisty12  
To:mail@pokexpress.com  
  
**Continuation of "A Pokemon Master"  
Chapter4  
After getting back to the Tropics Ash and his friends are playing on the beach (duh it's an island). Ash feels lonely wondering by himself why he never had a girlfriend. Misty feels the same way. Neither know what the other is thinking but does notice that they are both thinking very hard. Tracy comes up and interrupts their thinking. "Hey, guys what's the matter?" "Nothing" they say in unison. They can't understand why Tracy is so happy without a girl. Then a Nurse Joy comes up and tells them Lapras is fine and well rested after the long journey back. Misty and Ash finally realize it. He likes the tropical Nurse Joys.   
While Ash is having a battle with a new challenger Misty thinks she sees 'something' in Tracy. She gave him that look that says "I want to be with you." Being girl crazy and seeing Misty's blue-green eyes for the first time gives the same look. Ash notices after beating the other trainer without once recalling a pokemon. He walks up and yeels"Ew, Tracy you like _her_?" Ash gets really hot when they ignore him.   
They decide to explore a little for new pokemon and new trainers for Ash to beat. They meet a girl named Rebecca and Tracy goes ga ga. Misty sees this and brings out her trusty mallet. Tracy and Misty figure their 'love' was just a desperate try for attention. After Ash beats Rebecca she follows with them showing them the island.   
Chapter5  
While going for a quick picnic lunch in a jungle/forest Misty and Ash talk to their pokemon and ask what they think.  
(Ash and his pokemon)  
Ash in playing with Pikachu while they others where either sleeping of playing tag. "What do you think of this problem Pikachu pal?" "Pika pika pikachu chu chaaa(Ash I think you like Misty)" "I do not! take that back!" said Ash blushing just a little trying to hide it from his best friend. "Pika Chaaa(Whatever)" said Pikachu sighing.  
(Misty and her pokemon)  
"Togepi, what do you think I should do about this?" "Priiiii- togeprii(I think you and daddy should never be apart)" "What? You think Ash is your daddy?" "Toge to prii toge(That's what Uncle Pikachu told me)" Misty falls back anime style.   
Chapter6  
"Misty what'd you do all day?" asked Ash after about 15min. of silence. " Nothing just nothing" "Same here" he replied looking bored and sad. Misty took out her diary, a girl's best friend when all she had was guys around. She started writing something. Just then a bug pokemon came out of the woods and crawled over to misty she jumped into Ash's arms. Ash noticed she smelled very good tonight but couldn't tell her that. "She would him me upside the head with her mallet! Ow!" he thought to himself as he remembered the last time.   
Misty jumped up knocking ash out of his daze. She said" I was just scared don't think I like you" Ash replied trying not to sound unusual "I wasn't the one who brought it up!" smiling to himself on the inside. Misty left her diary on the ground. Ash wanted to read it but didn't want to hurt the girl he loved. They both went to pick it up at the same time but Misty grabbed it out of his hand before he could see her newest entry. It read:  
Dearest Ash,  
I can't seem to think of how to say this so let me put it simply. I love you! I understand if you don't love me back after all I've done to you. Please say you love me to. I have loved you since the day you stole my bike which is just an excuse to follow you. you probably already know all of this but I had to say it. Maybe one day I will.  
That night Ash let Misty fall asleep and then crept his sleeping bag over to hers. He could her her soft, sweet breathing and put his arm around her trying hard not to wake her up. He didn't know but she was awake thinking of her dairy entry. She pretended to be asleep. This was her chance. She rolled over and grabbed his arm closer. He said" Misty, there's something I want to tell you. I love you. Always have and always will. I can't live without you and I just wanted to tell you that." Misty was still faking her sleep as she pulled him closer and hissed him as thought he were in her dream. He kissed her back and closed his eyes thinking of all their times together. She quietly for just both of them to hear and not let him know she heard him opened her eyes and said "I love you too Ash." He opened his eyes and was startled to see her cuddled up next to him.   
Chapter 7  
The night before had been the best night of their lives. They finally admitted their love but what do they do next? "Ash thank you so much for letting me be with you" " No prob. Misty" he said blushing to his full extent. Tracy had slept with his new 'friend' the night before and noticed something was up when Ash and Misty were being nice to each other. They just explained the they" Realized the other's point of view."  
That day Ash was yet again challenged. This time by an older man. He had heard of the elusive Ash Kethcum. Misty gives Ash a quick peck as Tracy and Rebecca left to swim. "3 on 3" the older man named Jake said. "Sure" said Ash.   
With that the battle began. Will Ash win? Will Misty and Ash stay together or find that they weren't meant to be? How had Jake heard of Ash? He wasn't that famous was he? Find out in the next chapters.  
By the famed: PikaMisty(Whitney)**


End file.
